Derpy Hooves Down In The Dumps
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: Green Leaf meets Derpy, who tells him that she has no friends, and the two spend a day together.


**Derpy Hooves Down In The Dumps**

**By: Green Leaf**

I was walking through town one day, looking over a list Twilight had given me. The list was stuff that we

needed back at the library, scrolls, quills, a couple bottles of ink. I kept looking over the list when my tail started

twitching, which I knew was a sign of danger and jumped back. In front of me fell a grand piano, which

smashed into the ground. Then a grey Pegasus with a blond mane and tail flew down in front of me and said,

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hit you, I just don't know what went wrong." Then a large brown

Pegasus wearing a red workers vest yelled down, "DERPY! Quit droppin stuff on future customers heads. Now

clean that piano up and get up here." Derpy looked at me and said, "I'd better get going, the Boss doesn't like

it when I dilly-dally around too much." She then flew over and started picking up the pieces of the broken

piano. I walked over and looked at how smashed the piano was. I then said, "Here let me help," Using my

magic, I reassembled the piano and lifted it back up to where the Boss Pegasus was. Once up in the clouds I

saw the Boss Pegasus, as well as two smaller brown Pegasi, as well as a floating delivery truck. The Boss

Pegasus then looked to me and said, "Kid, that was pretty generous of you to help Derpy like that, how'd you

like to help us out today, I'll pay ya." I agreed and we placed the piano in the house that it was going to. We

then flew around to other places that various stuff was going to, and while doing a few deliveries I noticed

what had caused Derpy to become distracted in the first place, anything that posed some form of distraction,

from something shiny to something colorful. I didn't blame Derpy though, I had heard what she was like and I

kinda felt bad for her. At the times when she got distracted I would have to hold the object up with my magic till

the other Pegasi helped, we then had to call Derpy back.

At the end of the day the Boss Pegasi came over and put 30 bits into my hooves, "There ya go kid, nice job, we

actually got these deliveries done quicker than expected," He told me. I stuck the bits into my saddle bag and

turned around to see Derpy looking at me with a smile. She then said, "That was great, I've never had a friend

help me like that before." She raised her hooves above her head in joy, I smiled at her and asked, "What do

you mean by that?" She replied, "Well, um, I don't really have any friends." I looked at her with some concern

and asked, "But what about Rainbow Dash, aren't you friends with her?" Derpy said, "Kinda, I was mostly

helping her on that day to try and fix the mess I made." I looked at her with a bit of sadness and asked, "You

want me to fly you home?" She said, "Sure," and we flew back to her house. She invited me inside and I saw

that her house wasn't really that furnished, pretty simple really. The other thing was that anything that was a

necessity was bolted down, most likely to prevent Derpy from knocking it over. "Like I said," Derpy started, "I

don't really have any friends, not even a pet, but I guess I am lucky enough to have a house." "Did you buy it

yourself?" I asked, "It's pretty nice." "No," Derpy replied, "The Boss bought it for me." "He must be a really nice

guy," I said. Derpy then said, "He is, but, let me explain something first, you see, I was abandoned as a filly,

and when I was found by The Boss in foster care, he decided to raise me like a daughter. I don't know why I

was abandoned, either because of how I am or what, but The Boss _is_ a nice guy, I just think he got me my own

place so I wouldn't destroy his." Derpy had a look of sadness and it made me feel bad for her. I then asked her,

"Derpy, how would you and I, as friends, like to go out tomorrow and take a look around Ponyville?" Derpy

smiled and said, "I'd like that." I left Derpy's house and flew back to the library, grabbing only a few of the

things that were on the list. It was getting late and I was going to get ink, when I saw the store was closed,

so I continued on my way to the library. Once I got there and headed inside, Twilight greeted me and asked

how my day went, seeing as how I was out all day, "Fine," I replied, placing the stuff I bought in a cabinet

where extra things were stored, "I did however make a new friend today, a mare by the name of Derpy

Hooves, she nearly dropped a piano on me and I helped her out, I do feel bad for her though because she was

abandoned as a filly and has no friends. So I asked her if she wanted to go out tomorrow with me, as friends,

and explore Ponyville." I had gotten fairly tired and had climbed up the stairs to my bed which was across from

Twilight's. I flopped down on my back and was just about to doze off when Twilight cuddled up to me and

whispered, "I'm glad that you made a new friend." I placed my hoof across her back and fell asleep.

I woke up around nine o'clock the next day, rinsed my mane, then grabbed my saddle bag. "I'll be back later

tonight," I told Twilight after I kissed her. I turned around and headed out the door, and just before I left

Twilight said, "Don't forget to pick up the rest of the things on the list," I kept walking but said back to her, "I

won't," I then flew off towards Derpy's house. Once I got there she was all ready and excited, "So what are we

gonna do today?" She asked me. "Well I did see a carnival as I was flying, maybe we'll go there." I replied. She

agreed, but before we flew to the carnival I stopped by the ink store and got the ink that Twilight told me to

get. We then headed to the carnival. Once there we did typical carnival things, got some food, won a few

prizes, went on a couple rides, turns out the Mane 6 had the same idea that we did, so we talked, I introduced

Derpy to everyone, well besides Rainbow Dash because the two already knew each other. After we introduced

and hung out for a while, the rest of the Mane 6 went on their way, and I told Twilight that we were going to

stay as Derpy wanted to do a few more things. So after going on a couple more rides and winning a few more

things we left the carnival and ended up sitting on a cliff ledge looking out towards the sunset. Derpy was

leaning against me, her head on my shoulder; She then leaned up, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in

my ear, "Today was the greatest day of my life." She then leaned back and I smiled, not only had Derpy made

one friend, she had made six others. I didn't really think of Derpy as a love interest though, more of as a little

sister. Once the sun had gone down I looked down towards Derpy to tell her that it was time to go, but found

that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. So I picked her up carefully, as not to wake her, and flew back to

her house. Once there I tucked her into bed, kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Derpy," I

then left her house, making sure to close the door quietly. Once I got back to the library I realized that I was

exhausted, "So how did it go?" Twilight asked. "Fine, fine," I replied, "We did a few more games and went on a

few more rides, but that was about it." I yawned and headed up to bed, jumped in and relaxed. Once again

Twilight cuddled up to me, but this time whispered, "I'm proud of you." I smiled, closed my eyes, and began to

think to myself; I had made a new friend, my new friend made a whole bunch of friends, and in a way I now

had a little sister to look after. After I thought of all this my exhaustion finally took over and I fell asleep.

**END**


End file.
